plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 10 (Chinese version)
:This is about the level after the v1.8 update. For the version before the update, see Pirate Seas - Day 10 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). :For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 10. Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice and Pre-planted: One |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 9 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 11 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat 9 kinds of zombies in Level 1. Difficulty *The Imp Cannon can send Imp Pirate Zombies towards the player's defenses, but that wouldn't be much a problem with Spring Bean, which can toss zombies into water if nearby, instantly killing them. With its Plant Food effect, the player can easily take out the insane amount of zombies in the level. However, Seagull Zombies don't affect with Spring Bean's abilities, so this is not too easy either. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 2 |zombie3 = 2 2 3 |zombie4 = 2 2 2 3 4 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 3 3 2 1 4 5 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 2 2 3 3 2 3 1 4 5 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |zombie8 = 2 3 1 2 3 4 5 4 2 1 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 2 3 4 1 5 |zombie10 = 2 2 3 2 3 3 4 5 |zombie11 = 3 1 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 2 3 |zombie12 = 2 2 3 3 2 3 2 2 1 1 2 3 4 4 5 5 1 1 2 3 4 4 5 5 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies |*Two columns of Sunflowers are necessary. Spring Beans will help you achieve that easier. *Plant one column of Kernel-pults, as much Peashooters as you can and one column of Torchwoods in front of it. You need to plant one column of Wall-nuts too along doing so. Plant even more Spring Beans to instant-kill barrels, Buckethead Pirates or Imp Pirate Zombies if needed. *Don't forget to use Plant Food on Spring Bean or Kernel-pult to get rid of many zombies at once.}} Gallery NewPS10M.png|Level menu NewPS10G1.png NewPS10G2.png NewPS10G3.png NewPS10G4.png|Final wave NewPS10R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 10《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 10天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Got a New Plant Power Lily Pirate Seas Day 10 (Ep.32)|By |-| Hard mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice and Pre-planted: One |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 9 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode |after = Pirate Seas - Day 11 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty *The zombies here are Level 2, which means the zombies have as twice as much health. The player should bring powerful plants or Level 2 plants. **The insane amount of zombies after the first flag can make the player loses very easily as there are no lawn mowers. Waves 2 |zombie2 = 2 |zombie3 = 2 2 3 |zombie4 = 2 2 2 3 4 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 3 3 2 1 4 5 |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 2 2 3 3 2 3 1 4 5 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |zombie8 = 2 3 1 2 3 4 5 4 2 1 |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 2 3 4 1 5 |zombie10 = 2 2 3 2 3 3 4 5 |zombie11 = 3 1 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 2 3 |zombie12 = 2 2 3 3 2 3 2 2 1 1 2 3 4 4 5 5 1 1 2 3 4 4 5 5 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Upgrade some of your plants to Level 2 and use the same strategy as you did in Easy Mode or find some powerful plants which some of them are easy to get, Pyro-shroom for example. *Remember that a Level 1 Spring Bean can still kill Level 2 zombies instantly. Gallery NewPS10HG1.png NewPS10HG2.png NewPS10HG3.png NewPS10HG4.png|Final wave NewPS10HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 10《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 10天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Got a New Plant Power Lily Pirate Seas Day 10 (Ep.32)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 10 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with two flags